


And baby makes 3

by katiebuttercup



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, past angst, seriously this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine and Combeferre start a family </p>
<p>This is based on a prompt I received on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	And baby makes 3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer they aren't mine

Eponine has the pregnancy test in one hand and the phone in the other rocking back and forth on the lid of the toilet.

Anticipation coils deep in her belly and she can’t suppress the surge of hope that rises inside of her. In a couple of minutes she’ll know if she’s carrying a baby inside of her.

Combeferre’s baby.

She gives the stick a little shake for encouragement feeling the seconds tick by her so slowly. 

She wants this so badly she wants to complete this weird family she has fallen into with Combeferre and all the other Amis. She wants to have Combeferre’s child and feel complete.

A year and a half ago she couldn’t imagine feeling so happy, falling in love with Combeferre and finally finding a place. After years of abuse she believed her world would always be cold and loveless but Combeferre had changed everything in his quiet unassuming way and she hoped she’d brought colour and vibrancy and love to his.

She shouldn’t get her hopes up she knows that, the last two times had ended up negative and shed cried herself to sleep in combefere’s arms, her brilliant brave man who had been just as crushed as her but had been so strong.

The doctors words rang ominously in her mind that with the past abuse she had suffered it would be unlikely that she would ever conceive but Combeferre had taught her to hope and so here she sat, waiting.

She wished Cosette was there with her, her best friend had been a godsend but when she had fallen pregnant and given birth to a beautiful girl Eponine had felt it like a knife in her heart. She had never mentioned it to Cosette but her best friend knew and had been so kind to her.

But Eponine couldn’t face her if her hopes were dashed once again.

She only wanted Combeferre.

The timer binged and with shaking fingers she glanced down.

Postitive.

She was pregnant.

An hour later after her sixteenth test had read positive she had rung Combeferre.

“I’m pregnant!”

There was silence on the other end and suddenly her whole world tilted.

What if he changed his mind? 

Then she recognised the muffled sound on the telephone. He was crying. She clutched the device tighter feeling her own tears well in her eyes and like always his powerful presence made it feel like he was in the room with her.

“Are you sure?”

“Sixteen pregnancy tests say yes that’s a record for us I’m going to the doctor tomorrow”

Combeferre took a deep breath, “I’m coming home” he promised and Eponine allows herself to smile, hand resting on her stomach

“Daddy’s coming home now,” she whispered. Her family was complete.


End file.
